


Tegan and Sara sucking up their grades

by ElliNoora



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliNoora/pseuds/ElliNoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in school, Tegan and Sara try to raise their grades by putting up a show and sucking a big cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tegan and Sara sucking up their grades

One day after class they waited for all the students to leave and they walked up to their professor. They were both doing badly in class and had an idea of how they may get a passing grade. After all what red-blooded American male didn't dream of having two women at once, and twins at that! Tegan walked to the door and shut it tight locking the doorknob as she did so. They were both wearing very provocative outfits and if they did their "job" right Professor Smitherson would soon find out that they weren't wearing any underwear.

He watched the girls approaching his desk and though he was a "new" teacher, meaning he has only been teaching for about 5 years, he was pretty sure he knew what was on their minds. He was flattered because the twins, as they were referred to, were very good looking girls. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he was attracted to them but he was their teacher and couldn't allow anything to happen, even if he wanted to.

"Professor Smitherson, Tegan and I have a proposition to make to you," Sara stated plainly as they each go on one side of him. "You do?"

"Yes, we do. You see we need to get a passing grade in this class and well it's just not going to happen unless we make a deal with you," Tegan answered. "What type of deal? There's not much I can do if you don't pass the tests and quizzes."

"Well that may be but what would you think about having two very willing mistresses? We are very good in pleasing a man," Tegan said, as they both got closer to him. Sara reached down and placed her hand upon his soft cock feeling it through his slacks. Lucas blushed and was completely taken back by their boldness and forwardness. He was expecting them to hint about sexual favors and all but to be so blatant about it was a shock. Despite his resolve to say no to them he could feel his cock hardening under the gentle touch. He knew this was going to be difficult to get out of.

"Girls, I am very flattered but you are my students and well it wouldn't be right to allow any..." he stuttered as he backed away from them. "Professor, don't you find us attractive?" Sara asked as she began unbuttoning her lilac satin blouse. 

Tegan, not to be left out, quickly followed her sister and began unbuttoning her pink satin blouse. They were not extremely large breasted but they were not small either. They had more than a handful but not a lot more. They never got any complaints before and the professor wasn't about to make any now. They breasts were covered with very sheer bras. They didn't leave anything to the imagination. 

"Girls, really you must not do this," Lucas protested. However, even to his own ears he didn't sound very sincere about wanting them to stop.

"Maybe we can just give you a sample of what you'd get if you agree to our deal," Tegan said seductively. "Do you have a secret fantasy about watching two women together? Most men do and we are willing to bet you aren't any different," Sara said as she walked over to her sister. "Would you like to see us together?"

"Umm – I don't...." Lucas couldn't finish his statement because right there before his eyes Tegan slipped Sara's blouse off her shoulder and her bra soon followed. He knew he shouldn't be watching this that he should turn and leave but something has him stuck to the floor. He couldn't turn his eyes away from the scene that was unfolding right before him. This was definitely most men's fantasy and having them be gorgeous identical twins was an added plus.

Slowly Tegan lifted Sara's right breast to her mouth and ran her tongue slowly around the nipple teasing it as it began hardening for her. Slowly she took it into her mouth and began sucking on it. Sara arched her back and placed her hands on Tegan's head. After a minute or so Tegan switched breasts repeating the same process on the left one. It was too much for Lucas to watch. He could feel his manhood responding to this sexual display and his slacks were beginning to feel too tight. He shifted his feet trying hard to find a more comfortable position.

Meanwhile, Tegan had begun trailing her tongue downward passing her sister's belly button and stopping right at the waistline of her black skirt. She reached down and lifted the skirt upward exposing her sister's nicely trimmed pussy to their professor. She smiled at him knowingly and knelt between Sara's legs. Sara took the skirt hem from Tegan and held it up for her. Tegan began to part Sara's legs and teasingly ran her finger through the little amount of pubic hair that was there. Sara moaned softly in anticipation of what was next to cum. She opened her legs wider for Tegan. Tegan gently separated Sara's love lips, leaned forward and gently ran her tongue over Sara's hidden bud. Tegan licked Sara's lips and clit as she slowly teased her and caused her clit to swell with passion. It was obvious to Lucas that the twins were used to playing together and that thought turned him on even more.

Sara's lips parted as she sighed with pleasure. Tegan was paying great attention to licking her just right and with her other hand playing with her ass and the entrance to her pussy. The sensations were building up slowly and when Tegan took Sara's sensitive clit into her mouth and began gently sucking it Sara moaned much louder. Her hands flew to Tegan's head, pushing it deeper between her legs. Her tongue wetting her lips causing them to shine making Lucas want to just lean over and kiss them.

It wasn't much longer when Sara was wet and hot and Tegan took this time to insert one then two of her fingers into her. She pushed upward and finding Sara's G-spot she began to massage it slowly at first. She continued to lick her clit as she fingered her g-spot. This caused Sara to really lose control. She was moaning loudly and couldn't stand still causing Tegan to finally lift her up onto Lucas' desk. Then she really got down to business, playing with Sara's clit and fingering her feeling Sara's orgasm build up. Soon she felt Sara's pussy grip her fingers and Sara's body tensed as she erupted right there in front of Lucas. He was so hard and all he wanted was to release his cock and cum right there with Sara but he was still too overwhelmed to do even that. Tegan licked Sara clean and then turned to look at Lucas. Seeing his hard-on, she walked over to him and without asking permission she unzipped his slacks and pushed them down to his ankles. His underwear, white briefs, soon followed and there he was with his hard cock flying free and oozing pre-cum. He couldn't take his eyes off Tegan as she leaned forward and licked the tip clean. He inhaled his breath sharply and clenched his fists at his sides. "You ok, Professor?" Tegan asked innocently. "Uh huh," was all he could mutter. He knew he should tell her to back away and not allow what was going to happen next to happen but he just couldn't. He was even more surprised to see Sara get off his desk and join her sister on her knees in front of his hard cock. While Tegan concentrated on the tip of his cock Sara was kissing and licking his balls. The sensation of having two women paying attention to his manhood was more then he could have imagined. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would actually have two women. This was so amazing and yet the knowledge that it was wrong was even more of a turn-on.

"Tegan, I think he likes having both of us playing with him," Sara said as she stopped licking his balls for a second. "Uh huh" was Tegan's response as she was sucking the tip into her mouth and running her tongue around the hole.

Lucas usually had good control but these two were really working him and he couldn't help but moan loud and a few "Oh damn" came out without any hesitation. Tegan took that as her cue to suck more into her mouth and Sara began to let her finger trace from his balls to his to ass and began rubbing his ass to loosen him up. Lucas' body was not his own to control at this point and without realizing hit he was rocking back and forth. They were bringing him to the point of orgasm and then slacking off a little. When he was sure he was going to go insane from desire Tegan took him completely in her mouth and Sara began massaging his asshole. This drove him wild and he began bucking and really groaning begging for release. Lucas was fighting with every fiber in his body to hold back and not cum yet for he didn't want the great sensations to end at the same time it was getting so strong and beginning to overpower him. He had never experienced this power from oral sex before and it was blowing his mind. 

The twins must have sensed the urgency because they increased their efforts and within seconds he was gripping their hair and cumming hard and fast into Tegan's mouth. She quicly turned to her sister and started kissing her passionaly, cum pripping from their mouths. Their teaher's hot cum flowed down to their breasts as they finally broke off from the kiss...

"Well, how was that for starts?" Tegan asked.

All Lucas could do was smile. Boy this was going to be one interesting.


End file.
